


A Christmas Mix-up

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistakes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: What happens when the Ghost that's supposed to warn the bu-humbugging man unexpectedly meets the Ghost of Christmas Present...And the both of them find the other quite cute?





	A Christmas Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god, this came out of nowhere, I'm sorry. :)

A man was lying there, sound asleep, surrounded by bottles.

  
His name was Tony Stark and he was all alone on this Christmas Eve.

  
He'd gotten drunk the night before, because his life was pretty much a shithole.

  
A lot of money, great properties, but nothing and no one to keep him company when he arrived home on the evening.

  
Hell, his multi-dollar mansion didn't even feel like home, it felt like cold and sterile, just like his life and himself had become.  
But tonight, all of that would change, with the appearance of ghosts from his life, people that would set him straight and open up his heart and soul once again.

  
And his old friend from back in college, a tall built man named Steve Rogers, stood over the billionaire's snoring form with a smile on his face, readying the chains circling around his neck, prepared to make them rattle and clink as he would be the one that would alert his former friend of what was to come, of the three appearances he would receive that would change his life forever.

  
Yes, Steve Rogers was just about to wake Tony Stark right out of his alcohol-induced slumber and do all of that...

  
If someone he'd never seen before and seemingly walked straight out of his _own_ waking dreams hadn't suddenly pop right out of the nearby wall, panting and heaving over like he'd just run a damn marathon.

  
"Sorry, I'm sorry. I got a bit late." said the newest addition inside the room. The long-haired man took a final breath and looked up, his face showing as much shock as Steve was feeling at this particular moment. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" he finally asked.

  
Steve crossed his arms, making the chains around his form shake slightly, before responding: "Well, I was about to ask you the same thing, pal."

  
"Well, I'm James Barnes, but people call me Bucky. I'm the ghost of Tony Stark's Christmas Present." the other man said and eyeing him from head-to-toe, he added: "And you're in my spot."

  
Now Steve was even more confused. "What do you mean _I'm_ in _your_ spot?! The Ghost of Christmas Present isn't supposed to appear before 1:30AM! There's two other appearances scheduled before you, buddy." he exclaimed, flaying his arms around, making even more noise with his chains than ever before.

  
Now the man who called himself Bucky looked even more perplexed: "No, no it's already 1:30! Look! I've got it on my watch and everything and I saw it when I was floating as fast as I could on the way over here. See? 1...1...3...0. _Crap_."

  
"Yeah." Steve replied, slightly shaking his head.

  
"It's 11:30, not 1:30, is it?" Bucky asked the other apparition, red appearing onto his cheeks in quite the adorable way, is Steve could say so himself.

  
"Yeah." The blond man replied once more, smiling slightly.

  
"And I just made an ass of myself for nothing on front of a gorgeous, gorgeous guy for absolutely nothing, did I?" Bucky said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

  
Wait...had Tony's Ghost of Christmas Past just called him gorgeous not once, but twice?

  
Steve's smile widened even more as he extended his hand. "'Tell you what, what don't we start over? I'm Steve Rogers, Tony's old college roommate."

  
Bucky's smile illuminated his entire features as he shook the offered limb and replied: "I'm Bucky, one of Tony's many, _many_ current employees."

  
************

  
Tony woke up the next morning with the _mother_ of a headache.

  
God, what the hell had happened last night?

  
Oh, _right_. He'd gotten even drunker than usual because it was Christmas and he had nothing in his life worth being cheery about.

  
His house wasn't a home, his money wasn't happiness and...

  
Why were his old college roommate and his current employee making out like crazy on his leather couch?

  
And why were they looking all translucent like that, like they were ghosts or something?

  
Tony shook his head as he got up from earlier resting spot and scooted over to his kitchen.

  
He looked over at the couch once more, smiling in relief to see both apparitions gone.

  
But then again...

  
Tony shook his head once more and slightly stretched.

 

He really needed some Tylenol and maybe make a call or two...

  
To see if Steve could get upstate this weekend, he knew someone from work that he just _knew_ would be a perfect fit for his old college roommate.

  
Because, after all,

  
Maybe the key to his own happiness was to bring happiness to others at first


End file.
